


Kiss and Hug

by Juiz (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Juiz
Summary: Amidst the scent of freshly baked pastries, omega Jongin tries to live with the pressures of his impending coming of age and his secret affection for his favorite customer, an alpha named Kyungsoo-- a sweet-smelling alpha named Kyungsoo.





	Kiss and Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Message to prompter:  
> Thank you for this prompt, it was interesting. I would like to apologize though if this was not what you had in mind. ><
> 
>  
> 
> Author's notes:  
> This is my first fic for a fest. Thank you to the mods who approved my requests for extension. I'm just happy to have finally finished this. :) 
> 
> The fic was inspired by a French bakeshop I stumbled upon in Busan, which coincidentally, is named Kim Jongin Patisserie. The story becomes a slight songfic as it goes along, because the lyrics capture Jongin's feelings in the AU.
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt:  
> “I’m addicted to your cologne and I might have stolen your scarf to take a whiff of your scent because I’m a hopeless omega and I really want you to be my alpha” AU

Jongin is lining rows of éclairs on one of the display trays near the door when he is alerted of **_his_** return. The pleasantly familiar scent—one that starts off sweet like strawberries then settles into fresh peppermint—waft through Jongin’s nose as soon as the entrance to their French bakeshop opens, and the door chimes greet the newcomer with a soft tinkling sound.

 

Barely concealing his excitement, Jongin acknowledges the newcomer with a smile too wide and the standard “Welcome to Kim Jongin Patisserie” greeting, before resuming his work.

 

When the other returns his greeting with a “hello, Jongin” and a bright smile of his own, it takes all control for Jongin not to squeal, as this customer just looks adorable. With black-rimmed glasses framing round, expressive eyes that are now shaped into crescents; cherry petal lips forming a heart-shaped smile currently directed at Jongin; and, short hair highlighting his full cheeks, Jongin is nothing but smitten.

 

Jongin’s attraction to the other is amplified by his pleasant scent, that refreshing strawberry mint cologne that always makes Jongin take a deep breath whenever the other is around.

 

Like today.

 

“Hi! Kyungsoo.” Jongin giggles at his favourite customer, while subtly trying to take in the other’s scent. He fails though, because Kyungsoo catches his deep inhale and the shorter male of the two tilts his head in curiosity.

 

“Are you alright, Jongin?”

 

A bit startled at being caught, the taller nervously chuckles, “Yeah. Uhm, I’ll go work on other things now. Dad Myeon’s batch of mango tarts are over there, if you want more from last time.” Jongin points to the display case near the cashier, where his other dad Jongdae is on duty. He then moves to another part of the patisserie, not seeing how Kyungsoo’s smile falters with his sudden departure.

 

Once he feels he’s at a safe distance from Kyungsoo, Jongin proceeds with his habit of observing the other, who has picked up a tray and is now making his way to the tarts section. With Kyungsoo pointing to the different tarts on display and nodding to what Jongdae is saying, Jongin assumes they must be talking about the new tart flavours, which are based on the fruits currently in season.

 

Just as he expects, he sees his dad ring up a box of mango tarts. Smiling softly, Jongin then comes up with an idea: his Dad Myeon should make other mango-based pastries, so that Kyungsoo will have more reasons to come back. He also contemplates asking his uncle Minseok to make frozen mango treats, which Kyungsoo might like, now that summer’s fast approaching. Lost in his ideas, he barely manages to wave back at Kyungsoo, who greeted him goodbye as he walked out of their French bakeshop. Jongin unknowingly smiles again as he catches the fading pleasant scent of the other boy, but his spacing out is cut short as soon as his dad Jongdae approaches him.

 

“Oww! Dad, what?” Jongin turns abruptly at Jongdae, who has just smacked him on the head.

 

“What were you smiling about?” Jongdae asks.

 

“I was just thinking of new things to sell in this patisserie,” Jongin explains, silently wishing for his dad to not pry further. He knows how his dad, his entire family, actually, is aware of his attraction to Kyungsoo. Jongin feels he would not see the end of it, should they know that he’s planning additional things to sell, just to hold the other boy’s attention. “Shouldn’t you be back on the cash register, dad? Are you slacking now?” Jongin immediately adds, to divert his dad’s attention.

 

His tactic is successful, as he gets hit on the arm in reply.

 

“Ow! Stop hitting me!” Jongin complains while rubbing his arm.

 

“Don’t order your dad around!” Jongdae slightly whines while reminding Jongin that there are no customers around for him to ring purchases. It is an off peak hour after all. The reply makes Jongin laugh in return, more at how easy he can always distract his dad by teasing him, rather than how childlike his dad sounds.

 

“Which reminds me, go back to the kitchen and ask your dad to make another batch of mango tarts.” Jongdae tells Jongin, “your alpha hoarded them all again.”

 

“He’s not my alpha!”

 

“Well, he won’t be if you don’t reciprocate him soon. Your coming of age is next spring, Jongin,” Jongdae reminds him, “he may end up taking someone else by then, if you keep ignoring him.”

 

“Reciprocate? Does he even like me?” Jongin mumbles. He knows his dad is merely giving him courage to get closer to Kyungsoo because he has yet to speak more than two sentences to the alpha, since he moved to their town, two winters ago.

 

“I don’t know, but he seems to try to get your attention, whenever he visits.”

 

“Isn’t he like that with everyone, dad? Townsfolk keep telling me how helpful and polite he is, and how he’s always focused on the person he’s conversing with,” Jongin sighs.

 

“You won’t know until you try. And if he ends up not interested, then  you can move on and find someone who’s for you.” Jongdae replies, his voice going softer. The genuine uncertainty in Jongin’s voice is tugging at his heartstrings.

 

Jongin merely nods in reply, because he doesn’t want anyone else. He wants the quiet alpha who’s slightly shorter than him, who looks soft but commands authority and respect with his actions. He wants that enigma, the alpha who makes him feel safe and on edge at the same time.

 

He only wants Kyungsoo. The sweet-smelling alpha Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo visits a few more times during summer, and Jongin gets filled with a subdued kind of happiness whenever he catches the sweet scent around their patisserie. He is happy with the visits but his conversation with the alpha barely progressed from hi’s and hello’s. Jongin has therefore resigned to his fate that he’ll never have the courage to befriend Kyungsoo, much more propose to be his partner. He also feels there is nothing to respond to, because Kyungsoo has not made any move to show his interest, unlike what Jongdae has claimed.

 

Fate though, which Jongin believes has control of the situation more than he does, has other plans.

 

One summer evening, Jongin was just returning to the patisserie when he hears his other dad Junmyeon, call out to him.

 

“Ah, Jongin. There you are!”

 

“Dad, what are these?” Jongin asks as he approaches Junmyeon, noticing two bulky paper bags sprawled over their counter.  What he sees when he peers inside one of the bags adds to his confusion because, ' _who even orders bread bowls during summer?'_

 

“I need you to bring them to Kyungsoo’s restaurant. It’s quite urgent and he needs them now.” Junmyeon then recounts that he received a call this afternoon from a frantic-sounding Kyungsoo, asking if the patisserie can make him bread bowls. The alpha will be having an important client this evening, who specifically asked for clam chowder served on bread bowls, as his pregnant wife was craving for it. Since no one from the restaurant can get their order, Kyungsoo had also asked if someone can bring them to him.

 

“So please bring these over to Kyungsoo’s restaurant,” Junmyeon hands the paper bags to his son.

 

“Can’t uncle Minseok do it instead?” Jongin complains. The thought of having to face Kyungsoo and talk to him makes his heart beat faster with nervousness. “Are you doing this on purpose?” He then narrows his eyes at Junmyeon, thinking that this might again be one of his family's attempts to set him up with Kyungsoo.

 

“Look, we don’t have anyone free right now. Your dad Jongdae’s out, and Minseok’s filling in for him. Can’t you get over your crush for a bit and just help us with this?” Junmyeon asks, exasperated.

 

“Sorry, dad. I’ll take them now.”

 

Seeing the sad look from his son, makes Junmyeon backtracks his words. “Jongin, I’m sorry, that was mean of me. But Kyungsoo’s a client as well, and right now you’re the only one who can bring his order.”

 

“It’s fine, dad. I’ll take my leave now.” Jongin then takes the bags and makes his way to Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo.

 

At the thought of his name, Jongin almost wants to go back.

 

What makes him stop though, is remembering the stressed look from his dad a while ago. Building up his courage, Jongin raises his clenched right fist and whispers, “Fighting, Jongin. Be confident this time.” He then laughs at his silliness, hoping no one has seen his little act, as keeps walking towards the restaurant.

 

It is bustling when Jongin enters the establishment. Soft noises are heard from the cutlery making contact with plates as diners go about their meals while making conversation with their companions. Waiters move about in graceful precision, handing out servings of food, before moving back to the kitchen to get more dishes. With the pleasant aroma of cooked meals enveloping the enclosed space in a homey and warm atmosphere, Jongin stops and observes the structured chaos that is dinnertime in a restaurant.

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” a voice behind Jongin breaks his reverie. Startled, Jongin turns around and is met by a tall slender boy with blonde hair, sharp facial features and a thin mouth. The boy then smiles, his almond eyes turning into crescents, “Good evening, I’m Sehun. Table for how many?”

 

“Ah, no I’m not dining.” Jongin replies, “Just…I’m looking for Kyungsoo? He…these bread bowls,” the omega points with his chin to the bags on his left arm.

 

“Oh, they’re finally here. Come with me.” Sehun says as he brings Jongin to the kitchen. “Alright, now look for Chanyeol in there and he’ll know what to do.” Sehun explains, before making his way back to the restaurant’s entrance.

 

If it was busy on the dining area, the kitchen is ten times worse.  Jongin is stumped somewhere near the entrance as he sees everyone executing what seems a snappy choreographed dance to the tune of shouted instructions and the sizzle of sautéed ingredients.

 

Remembering that he has to find this person, Chanyeol, he carefully approaches the nearest person to hand the bread bowls.

 

“Excuse, me. I’m here to deliver the bread bowls,” Jongin approaches someone with sleepy eyes, who greets him with a dimpled smile.

 

“Oh? Bread bowls in summer?” Sleepy eyes asks him, a bit puzzled.

 

Jongin’s about to reply when he hears a familiar voice call out his name. Soon enough, he smells the faint scent of strawberry peppermint from the approaching figure.

 

_‘Oh my God.’_

 

Kyungsoo is nothing but charming in his chef’s attire, complete with a white hat. He points to the bags on Jongin’s arm and inquires, “Are those the bread bowls?”

 

Jongin manages a nod in reply, this cute alpha with a sweet scent rendering him speechless. _‘How does he even manage to smell this good in the kitchen?’_

 

“Thank you Jongin. Here, let me have them.” Kyungsoo gets the bags from Jongin and calls for a waiter,   “Please wait while we finish the last set. Let’s all have dinner together later, alright?”

 

“O-okay.” Jongin says as he is ushered by the waiter to the restaurant’s dining area. He is then served with light sweets and tea, as instructed by Kyungsoo.

 

A couple of hours later, the sweet scent invades his senses once again when Kyungsoo sits on a chair beside him. “Sorry for waiting, Jongin. Let’s go?”

 

“Where?” Jongin asks curiously. Didn’t Kyungsoo say earlier that they were having dinner?

 

“We’re having dinner with my pack in my apartment. Upstairs.” Kyungsoo informs him, “We don’t usually eat here because it’s our workplace and we can’t really unwind.”

 

“Oh.” Jongin mentally berates himself for not being able to reply beyond one word, and he quietly follows Kyungsoo to his apartment. They both climb up a flight of stairs and are welcomed by Kyungsoo’s pack as soon as they arrive. From the introductions, he learns that two of the pack members work at the dining area—Sehun, the doorman he met earlier is an omega like him, while Baekhyun is a zealous auburn-haired beta who acts as the restaurant’s head waiter. The other two, meanwhile, work in the kitchen—Yixing, the dimpled sleepy eyes he conversed with, is another beta, along with Chanyeol.

 

“Oh, so you’re Chanyeol!” Jongin says with a hint of delight, as he finally meets the person Sehun mentioned a while ago. His reaction piques Kyungsoo’s curiosity.

 

“The one and only.” Chanyeol reaches for Jongin’s hand and bends down to kiss it.

 

“Wait, why are you doing this?” Jongin giggles at Chanyeol’s exaggerated display, oblivious to Kyungsoo’s eyes on them.

 

“You seem excited to see me, even if it’s the first time we’ve met. I’m just showing you that the pleasure is mine as well, Jongin.” Chanyeol sounds so formal like a knight, and Jongin finds it hilarious.

 

“Umm, it’s just, Sehun told me to give you the bread bowls. But I saw Kyungsoo instead and he took them for you.” Jongin explains, traces of laughter in his voice. He finds Chanyeol weirdly entertaining that he forgets his supposed nervousness around a certain alpha.

 

“Ah, my first encounter with you, beautiful, stolen by our alpha. How tragic.” While saying this, Chanyeol closes his eyes and places his hand on his chest. He’s about to laugh at his own silliness when—

 

“Chanyeol, stop it.” Kyungsoo cuts in with authority, immediately rendering a tense silence in the room. Noticing the effect of his outburst, Kyungsoo immediately inquires, “Is the food ready? Can we eat now?”

 

“Yes, alpha. We just finished setting the table when you arrived.” Chanyeol answers.

 

“Jongin, I’ll call your parents to tell them you’re still here with us and that I’ll bring you home after. It’ll be late when we finish dinner and it’s quite dangerous for you to go back alone.”

 

“Okay. Thank you, Kyungsoo.” Jongin replies, a bit worried at what made Kyungsoo upset. Were they being too annoying with their silly antics? Is he not in good terms with Chanyeol?

 

“You guys go ahead, I’ll be there after I make the call.” Kyungsoo says as he walks into his room.

 

“Don’t mind him, Jongin. He’s just like that when he’s hungry. Gets annoyed at random things.” Chanyeol is the first to speak, breaking the tension.

 

“Hungry… and threatened in his own territory.” Sehun emphasizes, looking at Chanyeol. He makes a slitting motion on his neck with his finger and points at the beta.

 

_‘Threatened? How?’_ Jongin wonders.

 

Chanyeol curls his fist as if to hit Sehun, and Sehun hides behind Yixing.

 

“Ah, will you stop that! We have a guest here!” Baekhyun shouts at the little commotion. “You all heard Kyungsoo, dinner time!” He says as he leads them all to their apartment’s dining room.

 

Dinner passes in a flurry of loud chatter and good food. The pack purposely leaves the seat beside Jongin empty, which Kyungsoo automatically takes when he joins them. Jongin’s heart makes a little leap whenever Kyungsoo reaches out for side dishes to put on the omega’s plate, his pleasant scent flirting with Jongin.

 

“Eat a lot, this is for you. Our gratitude for your help today.” Kyungsoo smiles as he gives Jongin another serving of food.

 

Jongin smiles shyly, blushing at the attention from Kyungsoo. He looks at him beneath his lashes, yet again unable to form a proper reply. He knows that the pack is looking at them but he’s not sure how to respond to the attention their alpha is giving him. Thankfully, Chanyeol comes to the rescue.

 

“Hey Kyungsoo, why don’t we send some food to his family as well. I’m sure they helped baking the bread too. Right, Jongin?”

 

“Oh, yes. Actually I was just the delivery guy. They all did it.” Jongin, adds.

 

“See, he’s not the only one we should thank. Or are you playing favorites, alpha?” Chanyeol teases while the other pack members hold their breath.

 

“Then pack takeaways for three more people, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo orders with a sigh.

 

“No need. It’s okay. My folks will surely be asleep by the time I return.” Jongin mentions, in an attempt to dispel another building tension.

 

“It’s alright Jongin, we can’t finish them anyway,” Chanyeol says. “Consider this as one of our pack’s gifts to your family. We’re going to have closer ties in the future, anyway.”

 

In his confusion at Chanyeol’s words, Jongin failed to see the glare Kyungsoo sent the beta, which stopped him from speaking any further.

 

The conversation then moved to events in the restaurant that day, from demanding diners to wrong orders being served. Jongin laughs at their little anecdotes, quite amazed how at one point, this pack can be at each other’s throats then guffawing together at the next.

 

The dinner eventually becomes the first of many, as Kyungsoo starts visiting Jongin at the patisserie after that night. He’s either seen bringing food to Jongin and his family, or inviting the omega to hang out with his pack.

 

Summer then fades into autumn, and so does Jongin’s initial awkwardness with Kyungsoo.

 

Jongin is exiting the kitchen when he hears his dad give specific instructions to the alpha, who was already waiting for him at the counter.

 

_'Did he just call Kyungsoo my boyfriend? Daaaaad!'_ Jongin groans internally. 

 

“Take care, both of you. Kyungsoo please look after my baby omega,” Jongdae adds.

 

“Dad! What are you saying? We’re just getting groceries!” Jongin still gets mortified whenever his dad becomes this blunt with the young alpha.

 

Kyungsoo just chuckles at the exchange, much to Jongin’s embarrassment. “Your baby’s strong enough, but yes, I will protect him when needed.”

 

“Kyungsoo, don’t encourage him! Bye dad.” Jongin lightly glares at Jongdae as he drags Kyungsoo out the patisserie.

 

The walk to the grocery store is done in silence, which Jongin finds awkward. “I’m sorry hyung,” he begins, to ease the tension.

 

“Sorry for what?” Kyungsoo looks at him fondly. Jongin averts his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable,” Jongin explains how his birthing dad, Jongdae, is worried he won’t find a partner in time for his coming of age, next spring. His dad thinks that he’s moving too slow, so he takes it upon himself to inform his alpha and beta friends, such as Kyungsoo, that his son is still available.

 

“Hmmm. That’s kind of pushy but typical of parents, I guess. Mine’s the same, you know.” Kyungsoo laughs, recalling to Jongin, the reason why he left their town in the first place. He wanted to experience living in a different environment before having a mate. “I wouldn’t mind though,” Kyungsoo suddenly adds.

 

“Wouldn’t mind what?”

 

“I mean, I don’t mind your dad assuming I’m your boyfriend…until you find one.” Jongin’s too shocked to notice Kyungsoo’s ears slowly turning pink. “That’s because, uhm,” Kyungsoo continues, “only to take the pressure off you, until you find someone you’d want to introduce to them.” Kyungsoo stares straight ahead as they continue walking. “But you shouldn’t worry too much though,” Kyungsoo rushes, “you’re sweet and everything about you is beautiful.”

 

At the mention of “sweet” and “beautiful”, Jongin stops and gives a long look at the alpha.

 

_‘Does this mean…’_

 

Kyungsoo then smiles at Jongin, “So I'm sure you’re quite popular among betas and alphas, you know. I've also heard a lot have sought you. Anyone you remotely like?”

 

“Oh,” Jongin hides the slight disappointment. _‘He was just being nice.’_ “The thing is, none of them make me comfortable enough to reciprocate. We can’t even hold conversations like this, Soo.” Jongin’s shocked at the slip of nickname but Kyungsoo’s attention makes him continue, “I know their intention of wanting to be my partner so it puts a pressure on me. My actions are given so much meaning when I hang out with these people. Conversations I hold with them are perceived as my wanting to already reciprocate their intention, when I just want someone to talk to or go places with. I just want to know more about them first, be comfortable before we get into romance.”

 

“You’re the ‘friends to lovers’ type then?”

 

“Yeah, you could say that.” Jongin mumbles. ‘ _But it’s different with you,’_ Jongin quietly laments. ‘ _I’ve liked you since before but we’re just friends.’_

 

“If I express my intentions then, will you accept?” Kyungsoo challenges, and Jongin would have fainted if Kyungsoo didn’t waggle his eyebrows in exaggeration.

 

“Why are you joking like this?!” Jongin laughs in his high-pitched tone, eyes turning into crescents as he lightly pushes Kyungsoo.  Kyungsoo shouts and makes an act of almost losing balance from the push, then bursts into laughter.

 

“What? We’re comfortable with each other, like you said. What if you’re just waiting for me to make the next move all along, my love?” Kyungsoo makes a display of mock hugging him, only to get pushed again by a giggling Jongin.

 

“You’re so full of yourself! I only said I'm comfortable talking with you! Wah, I don’t like you anymore, you short alpha.” Jongin tries to pout but ends up in another bout of laughter as Kyungsoo pokes his sides, shouting a _‘Take that back!’_

When their laughter dies down, Kyungsoo continues with a slightly serious tone, “Jongin, your parents are worried because they care about you but ultimately, as their child, you have every right to decide how to pace your own life. Like what I’m doing now, you don’t need to rush to find a partner just so you can get mated by your coming of age. Heat suppressants are also a common thing, those should help if you don’t want to have someone yet.” Seeing that he has Jongin’s complete attention, Kyungsoo adds, “if you want, I can bring my pack to have a run with you during the spring festival, so that you can spend your coming of age without any pressure of giving chase.”

 

Giving chase is done by omegas during the run—the traditional mating event held every spring festival. During the run, newly changed wolves and the remaining unmated ones gather near the woods to run off, find a mate and mark them. Days before the run, wolves who have reciprocated each other’s intention of becoming mates would scent each other, to ward off other wolves during the event. As practiced in tradition, the alpha or beta would scent their omega/ beta partners, and these scented partners would start off the run, giving chase to their partner betas or alphas. Omegas/ betas who would want to have their first run but refuse to get mated are usually joined by their pack of friends, to help them through the adrenaline rush.

 

Thus, having Kyungsoo offer his pack to help him during the run, even if he is not technically part of their group, holds a deep meaning—a  pledge  of protection and care—that wraps Jongin’s heart with a strange but welcoming warmth.

 

“Kyungsoo… that’s a lot you’re offering. Thank you. I’m… I’ll think about it.”

 

“Alright, just don’t worry too much, okay? Remember I’m here. My pack is here as well and we can help.” Kyungsoo smiles and Jongin feels a little bit more for the alpha. The offer stays in Jongin’s thoughts during their entire grocery shopping.

 

Soon enough, autumn transcends into winter. Kyungsoo starts wearing scarves and other layers to protect his human form from the cold, much to Jongin’s dismay. His favourite scent gets muffled underneath the thick layers of clothes and that damn scarf.

 

He tries to make fun of the alpha’s looks, “Wah, you look like a burrito”, but Kyungsoo always has a witty reply back, “Good enough to eat?” that shoots down Jongin’s lame attempt to keep the alpha from wearing too many layers around him.

 

Today, the bakery is closed for their end-of-season inventory, the shelves and tables empty of pastries. Jongin is sitting atop one of these tables, waiting for Kyungsoo to pick him up for a movie night and sleepover in the alpha’s apartment. Bored, he starts drawing two lines over each other on a paper, making a three by three grid. He then proceeds to draw a circle in the middle of the grid, followed by an ‘X’ on the adjacent space.

 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo suddenly whispers near his ear, making him almost jump in surprise.

 

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin looks behind him and sure enough, Kyungsoo is there, all bundled up, his scarf half hiding his heart-shaped smile and concealing his pleasant scent. The omega internally coos at how adorable the alpha looks. “You look like a bacon-wrapped hotdog this time,” Jongin giggles as he takes in Kyungsoo’s look.

 

“Last time I checked, tic-tac-toe isn’t played alone.” Kyungsoo ignores Jongin’s comment, focusing instead on what the younger has been doing.

 

“Because you were taking so long! I had to do something,” Jongin whines and Kyungsoo laughs. “Come on, finish this round with me, then.” Jongin demands.

 

“Alright, alright.” Kyungsoo knows better than to make a whiny Jongin even mad so he takes the pen offered to him and marks his turn. The first game ends with Jongin winning and Kyungsoo demanding another round, to avenge himself.

 

“Jonginnie, do you know that X’s can also mean a kiss, and O’s, a hug?” Kyungsoo says as he starts with a circle.

 

“Yeah. When writing letters, right?” Jongin blushes as he draws an ‘X’ on the grid, remembering how he used to sign his unsent love letters with ‘XOXO’.

 

“Let’s add it to the game.” Kyungsoo replies, a hint of mystery in his tone.

 

“Hmmm?” Jongin looks at him inquisitively.

 

“As a prize, or punishment, whichever you want.” Jongin notices how Kyungsoo’s ears are slowly turning red.

 

“How?”

 

“Since I’m using ‘O’, if I win, I’ll get something related to a hug. Either you hug me, or I can ask you to hug something else.” Jongin notices how the alpha seems a little bit nervous as he continues, “and because you’re ‘X’, if you win, you can…uhm,” Kyungsoo seems to struggle with his words.

 

“Ask you to kiss me?” Jongin’s shocked with his response, “I- because you said…”

 

“O-oh. If you want.” Kyungsoo hurriedly replies, “I was about to say you can ask me to kiss whatever you want me to kiss, be it a tree or…”

 

“A tree?!” Jongin asks incredulously.

 

“Yeah, it happened once when Baekhyun and I were playing the game.” Kyungsoo chuckles, “I lost so he had me kiss a tree trunk. Then on the next round when I lost again, he demanded I kiss his forehead.”

 

“So you play this with your pack?”

 

“Yeah, boredom makes you upgrade all sorts of games, you know.”

 

“If I win then, you have to kiss me. On the cheek.” Jongin is blushing now.

 

Kyungsoo mistakes his blush for embarrassment. “Ah forget it, it’s stupid isn’t it?”

 

“No! I still wanna play,” Jongin counters, “it’s just a game, please let’s continue.”

 

“Okay then.” Kyungsoo takes off his scarf and coat and neatly places them on top of the table as he climbs it, sitting across Jongin. Once again, that soft strawberry-mint scent hits the omega hard. Jongin then becomes a bit determined to lose, since he’s too shy to get his proposition. He also thinks that a hug is enough; just to be enveloped in that pleasant scent is enough for him. The kiss can come later in spring, he hopes.

 

The game takes a long time to finish as they end up talking about the patisserie while making their turns in the game. Kyungsoo mentions that he finds it endearing how the French bakeshop was named after Jongin. He recalls how the omega’s other dad, Junmyeon has stopped him during his first visit in the patisserie, explaining how the shop’s tagline and name were all about Jongin.

 

Jongin says it’s kind of getting cheesy as he grows old, but he loves his family nonetheless. He then smiles as he continues to listen to Kyungsoo, tell other stories. Also lost in Kyungsoo’s scent, Jongin gets distracted enough to win the game, contrary to his plan.

 

“Oh, I lost.” Kyungsoo laughs it off but Jongin sees how he scratches his nape. He’s nervous again.

 

“Yeah. You have to kiss me now.”

 

“Right. Is it ok? You can change it, if you want.”

 

“It’s okay. We agreed on it beforehand.” Jongin then leans over for Kyungsoo to peck his right cheek. He feels Kyungsoo’s lips ghost over said apple of his cheek, small puffs of on his skin as the alpha moves closer, closer…

 

“Hey kiddos!” At the new voice, Kyungsoo quickly moves away from Jongin and greets Minseok. If Jongin’s uncle noticed the tremor in the young alpha’s voice, he chose not to point it out.

 

“Uhmm, me and Jongin,” Kyungsoo continues, “we were just about to leave now.”

 

“For the sleepover, right?”

 

“Yes uncle,” Jongin supplies, while slinging his night bag on his shoulder.

 

“Okay, have fun and take care.”

 

“Goodbye Mr. Minseok.” Kyungsoo says as he tries to put on his scarf after his coat, but Jongin stops him.

 

“Jongin, what?”

 

“Don’t wear it, I can’t smell you.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Please, Kyungsoo.” Jongin hears Minseok chuckle but he continues, “just for today.”

 

Despite his confusion, Kyungsoo adheres to Jongin’s request and holds the scarf instead.

  

Before long, the previous awkwardness was replaced by constant chatter of movies they plan to watch. Jongin unknowingly presses himself against Kyungsoo, seemingly more drawn to the pleasant scent.

 

_‘I missed this. And he seems to smell better than before.’_ Jongin closes his eyes but opens them when he feels Kyungsoo tugging at his coat sleeve, making him stop.

 

“Are you alright?” Kyungsoo reaches out to press his palm on Jongin’s forehead and the omega leans in to the touch.

 

“Alpha,” Jongin calls out, pressing closer.

 

Kyungsoo gives him a worried look that fades into light understanding. “Jongin. Jonginnie,” he calls out as he withdraws his hand, but Jongin slightly leans forward, “Let’s go, now. Keep walking.”

 

“Hmm... okay.”  Jongin replies, feeling slightly buzzed. _‘Is his cologne this intoxicating before, or is it because of winter?’_

 

They reach the apartment in no time and Jongin has to hold on to Kyungsoo’s arm when climbing the stairs. He should be worried why he feels drunk and wobbly but he just finds himself wanting to bury his face on Kyungsoo’s neck and breathe in his scent.

 

It’s Chanyeol who greets them at the door and Kyungsoo asks the beta to help Jongin sit down while he gets a mug of warm water. Jongin sees Kyungsoo hand a glass of water to the beta before retreating to his room.

 

Chanyeol then goes to where he’s seated on the couch and gives him the mug.

 

“Here, Jongin.”

 

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin asks.

 

“He just went for a quick shower, he’ll join us soon.”

 

Jongin’s head clears a little when he drinks the water, Chanyeol staying by his side and engaging him in small talk. The other three members arrive later with bags of snacks, surprised look on their faces. No questions are asked when Chanyeol shoots them a look and their actions get Jongin confused. With Chanyeol on his left, Sehun suddenly sits on his right and asks Jongin to rest his head on his shoulder. Jongin obeys, and feels Sehun put his hand over his head, combing his hair in soothing motions.

 

Jongin falls asleep in no time.

 

He later wakes up in Sehun’s embrace, whose eyes are glued on the movie currently playing on the screen. He sees Yixing seated on the other couch, with Baekhyun and Chanyeol seated on the floor. Kyungsoo, meanwhile, is on a beanbag near the television. When Jongin tries to move, Sehun meets his eyes with a smile.

 

“Had a good rest?” Sehun asks.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t realize I dozed off.” Jongin replies, feeling the group glance at him. “I really don’t know why I suddenly felt sleepy?”

 

“Thank goodness, it worked.” Sehun laughed, but only shook his head when Jongin shot the other omega an inquisitive look.

 

“It’s okay, maybe you were tired.” Yixing gives him a dimpled reply.

 

“You want popcorn, Jongin?” Chanyeol says as he hands him a bowl.

 

Still lightheaded, Jongin accepts the bowl and eats in silence. He later on regains his cheerfulness, joining in conversations and comments throughout the movie. He laughs along with Baekhyun when Kyungsoo hisses for them to shut up.

 

It’s a little before midnight when their second movie ends, everyone rising to stretch their limbs before retiring to their rooms. Jongin assumes he’ll take the couch so he just lies down, but Kyungsoo approaches him.

 

“Jongin, are you feeling better?”

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry.  I really don’t know what happened.” Jongin repeats his earlier reply to Sehun, feeling slightly lightheaded again now that Kyungsoo’s near. _‘Damn this really good scent. Can’t get enough of it.’_

 

“It’s okay. You’re starting to be more sensitive to scents, Jongin. I think it's because you’re starting your pre-change state. It’s good though that Sehun was able to neutralize the scent that was affecting you. He’s the only omega here, so he’s the only one who can help.”

 

_‘Is that it? But I have always been in love with your scent…’_

“Pre-change states make an omega vulnerable, so stay with Junmyeon or other alphas you trust.” Kyungsoo continues. “The others might take advantage of you when they catch on to your condition.”

 

“But what about you?” Jongin blushes as he realizes what he just blurted out.

 

“Do you want me to take care of you?” Kyungsoo purposely makes his tone suggestive, and Jongin hits him, pretending to be scandalized.

 

“This again!”

 

Kyungsoo laughs harder then turns serious after a while. “Jongin, I’m leaving for a bit, I’m going back to my hometown. So please take care of yourself. Your coming of age is fast approaching.”

 

“Will you be here, when it happens?” Jongin blushes when he catches on what he just asked, “I mean will you be back for the spring festival?”

 

“I’ll try to help, but I may take long.”

 

Jongin just pouts.

 

Kyungsoo laughs again and ruffles the omega’s hair. “Come on, Sehun will share his room with you,” Kyungsoo says as he brings Jongin to the other omega’s room.

 

“Hey, Sehun.” Jongin asks after he has tucked himself cozy.

 

“Go to sleep.” Sehun grumbles, turning his back away from the adjacent bed.

 

“I can’t. Can you tell me why Kyungsoo’s going back to his town?”

 

“He didn’t tell you?” Sehun turns to face him.

 

Jongin just looks at him.

 

“Oh, he said he just needs to talk to his parents about something important. Family matters.” Sehun says.

 

Jongin pales, because spring festival is coming soon and, he really wants to talk to Kyungsoo about his feelings before he comes of age so they can be together for the run.

 

“How long will he stay there?” Jongin asks.

 

“I don’t know. I don’t pry into our alpha's decisions.” Sehun replies, sleepy.

 

Jongin leaves it at that.

 

The next day, Jongin wakes up to vibrant chatter outside their room. Seeing Sehun’s empty bed, Jongin decides to go out as well and join the pack.

 

Along the hall, he passes by a room with its door slightly ajar. Peeking to greet anyone who might be inside, he gets surprised when he sees no one in the room. He moves into it though, drawn by curiosity and a lingering scent. Recognizing the scarf on the table near the window, Jongin realizes that this is Kyungsoo’s room. 

 

_‘Still smells nice, I wonder what cologne is this.’_ Jongin thinks as he picks up the scarf and takes a whiff of its scent.

 

He then plans to look for the cologne but the sound of footsteps makes him panic, grabbing the scarf by accident and hiding it behind his back.

 

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo peeks inside his room, surprised to find the omega there.

 

“Kyungsoo! I was looking for you.” Jongin laughs nervously.

 

“Oh. Come now, breakfast is ready. I’ll take a shower first so you go ahead.” Kyungsoo says as he gets his clothes from the closet and enters his bathroom.

 

Jongin breathes a sigh of relief and rushes to his shared room with Sehun. It is only then that he realizes he brought Kyungsoo’s scarf with him. Too nervous at being caught if he returns it now, he decides to keep the scarf in his bag. He’ll just return it later before he leaves.

 

Jongin forgets about it though. After breakfast, he gets absorbed with conversations that kept evading details about Kyungsoo’s return to his hometown. Frustrated and sad, Jongin unknowingly leaves the pack's apartment with the scarf in his bag.

 

_‘Oh no.’_ Jongin thinks, seeing the scarf as he starts unpacking his stuff on his bed. Remembering that Kyungsoo has already left on the same day, it would be too late to ask someone to hand it to him before he leaves. _'_ _I hope he wasn't looking for it... I'll just hand it to the guys when I visit the apartment later.'_ Jongin thinks.

 

He fails to return the scarf though, finally deciding to keep it until Kyungsoo returns, because it smells of the alpha and it helps him get through times when he misses the boy terribly.

 

Days then turn into weeks and soon enough, plants break out the melting snow.  Spring has arrived, but Kyungsoo hasn’t. Yet.

 

Jongin’s first change into his wolf form, his coming of age, happens in early Spring--a week before the festival. Jongdae and Junymeon brought him to a clearing to assist him in completing the change, which spanned a few nights of tired limbs and aching bones. For every failed attempt, his parents find Jongin asleep naked on the forest floor, wrapped in nothing but Kyungsoo’s scarf and embraced by his scent.

 

It is a picture of solace in the midst of heartbreak.

 

On the first new moon in spring however, Jongin finally succeeds, turning into a majestic wolf with auburn-copper fur and golden eyes. Jongdae and Junymeon couldn’t have been more proud.

 

But Kyungsoo still hasn’t returned.

 

On the day of the run, Jongin dresses himself in light clothes and Kyungsoo’s scarf. He has decided to join the traditional event and give chase without a particular mate, assuring his family that he will be fine, and even rejecting the offer to run with Kyungsoo’s pack. He finds it silly to run under the safety of a pack whose alpha might not return; worse, who might not even be interested in him.

 

Still a firm believer of fate though, Jongin thinks that if Kyungsoo is truly for him, then the scent from his scarf will be enough to ward of any wolf who will chase him during the run. And if not, then, he just has to accept that he's for someone else and at the earliest, he might even get mated at the end of the run. Jongin wishes for the former.

 

The huge bonfire at the town hall is lit; as soon as smoke floats up the sky and seen by the wolves near the entrance of the forest, the run begins. Until the bonfire burns to the ground, the forest is closed off to mated wolves and only the unmated ones can roam inside.

 

Jongin undresses and smoothly changes into his wolf form of auburn-copper fur, keeping Kyungsoo’s scarf around his neck.

 

_‘You said before that you’ll protect me when needed,’_ Jongin muses. _‘I hope this scarf can keep that promise you made, since you’re not here to keep it yourself.’_

 

With that, off he runs, giving chase to the wind.

 

Romantic, bordering on hopeless.

 

Jongin gets chased by a total of two alphas and a beta, but manages to dodge them off with Kyungsoo’s scent around him. Thinking that he’s scent-marked, the wolves halt and go to another direction once they get a whiff of the scent. He laughs when he sees his plan work, running on the high that he’ll finish this traditional event unmated and will have more time to express his feelings to Kyungsoo. It is practically cheating, but Jongin is willing to try anything to stall his mating and wait for the alpha.

 

Jongin is taking a break, lapping up water in the river when he hears the sound of someone coming closer. Sensing that the wolf isn’t slowing down despite the scent from the scarf, Jongin runs again to shake him off his trail. The wolf doesn’t falter with his chase though, following Jongin as he leaps through crevices and dodges roots across the forest floor. The wolf running after him, Jongin sees as he looks back, is one of silver fur, slightly smaller in built, but impressive in his agility. However, his expressive blue eyes are what causes concern for Jongin: they are reflecting a clear intent to mark, to claim.

 

The wolf is an alpha. The third one to pursue him.

 

Jongin then runs faster in an attempt to lose the wolf. His actions are slightly ungraceful in his struggle to keep his balance while making sharp turns and slides through muddy sections. At one point, the silver wolf uses a large boulder as leverage to jump above Jongin, turning back when he has successfully overtaken the omega. In his panic, Jongin clumsily moves back and turns a second too slow to start his run in the opposite direction. The alpha makes another leap and throws its body on top of Jongin, effectively pinning him to the ground.

 

The chase has ended. Jongin will be claimed.

 

As the situation sinks in, Jongin starts to whine, helplessly thrashing around in an attempt to dislodge the alpha on his back. He doesn’t want to be mated, not now, not if it isn’t Kyungsoo, not when he hasn’t told his feelings to Kyungsoo yet.

 

He’s willing to bargain a year’s supply of his dad’s pastries just so this alpha leaves him alone.

 

_‘Please…please don’t.’_ Jongin’s human soul is sobbing inside, making his wolf form break into painful whimpers. He subtly hears the alpha communicate through his mind, trying to shush him. When he refuses to remain calm, the alpha bites the back of his neck to finally subdue him.

 

As he feels sharp canines on his nape, Jongin’s fear becomes palpable. He starts regretting his actions: if he hadn’t been so stubborn to reject Kyungsoo’s pack, if he just skipped the run and waited for Kyungsoo’s return, if he hadn’t been so stupid to test his belief that a scarf can determine whether he will end up with Kyungsoo or not, none of this would have happened.

 

_‘I don’t. I don’t want it. Please, there’s someone else.’_  Jongin begs with finality, his wolf whimpering to be let go.

 

The alpha keeps quiet and nuzzles Jongin’s neck until he finally calms down, his whimpers turning into soft whines. _‘This will be over soon.’_ He registers a voice speaking to his mind and a sharp pain pierces though his neck, making him fall into unconsciousness.

 

The alpha has marked Jongin. He’s officially mated.

 

By the time Jongin wakes up, he’s back in his human form. He feels another body wrapped around him as they both lie on Kyungsoo’s scarf that now acts as a makeshift mat. It dawns on Jongin that the pleasant scent is no longer coming from the scarf, but on the person draped around him.

 

_‘What? Wasn’t I already mated by an alpha?’_

 

“Are you awake?” He hears that soft but deep timbre, that voice he came to love, whisper into his ear.

 

“Kyungsoo?” He moves back to look at him.

 

“Sorry, I took so long.” Kyungsoo mumbles, eyes still closed. He abruptly opens them though when he hears Jongin break into a sob. “Shhh, love. I’m sorry.” 

 

“I thought—why didn’t I feel it was you?” Jongin sobbed brokenly, “I was so scared.”

 

Kyungsoo pulls him closer, explaining that he had a hard time communicating with Jongin’s mind in wolf form, because it was clouded by fear and determination to reject Kyungsoo’s presence. “You had established in your mind that I won’t be in the run, so you were blocking all attempts of communication from the wolves chasing you. You also had my scarf, which smelled of me, so you were not able to recognize my wolf through my scent.”

 

Jongin stares at him through his tears, “I’m sorry Kyungsoo.”

 

“It’s alright. I’m also sorry I immediately marked you. It was the only way to bring you back to human form, as you started a chase.” Kyungsoo replies softly, bringing Jongin closer to cry his fears away. “Please don’t be scared anymore. It's over now.”

 

“I’m not,” Jongin says as he wipes his tears. “I’m just relieved it’s you. I’ve liked you for a long time, and I thought it’s someone else who’ll claim me. Because you weren’t here and I thought…”

 

“Shhh, I’m here now. I’m  really sorry if I hadn’t sought you directly before I left. It's just, I didn’t want to pressure you.” Kyungsoo explains, brushing Jongin’s hair away from his face, the omega’s sobs fading into hiccups.

 

They cuddle for a long time, Jongin eventually feels calm enough to fall asleep again when he feels Kyungsoo peppering kisses on his cheeks down to his neck, causing a certain kind of warmth to bloom within his stomach.

 

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin whispers, bringing Kyungsoo’s face near him, kissing him fully on the lips. Kyungsoo then deepens the kiss, the slide of their tongues against each other sending jolts of ecstasy through their veins.

 

“Jongin, is this okay, can we...” Kyungsoo stutters, “I need... but if you can’t…it’s okay. It’s okay love, we can stop.” Jongin feels that Kyungsoo’s words are to regain control of himself, as the effects of the chase drowns the alpha's rationality with arousal.

 

“No, Kyungsoo. I need it too. It's fine, I'm...please, alpha.” Jongin stutters through half-lidded eyes and Kyungsoo loses himself to his craving. Jongin pulls Kyungsoo on top of him, moaning when the alpha presses his entire body against him, hard and wanting.

 

Kyungsoo starts sucking on Jongin’s earlobe while rubbing the pads of his thumbs against the omega’s nipples. Jongin’s breathing hard when he pulls back and stares at Kyungsoo continue with his fondling. A gasp escapes Jongin’s mouth when the alpha bends down to suck one nub, free hand trailing down the omega’s stomach, stopping shortly to cup his erection, and finally settling between his ass cheeks. The alpha then gives a final suck on the perky nipple and stares down at Jongin, pure desire expressed in his eyes when he circles the rim of the boy’s hole, finding it wet and so warm he just wants to push inside to have a feel.

 

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo’s voice is a note deeper when he tries to explain what he wants, his other hand still rubbing Jongin’s nipple with gentle strokes.

 

“Ah, Kyungsoo,” Pliant from being subdued at the chase, Jongin spreads his legs to have Kyungsoo in between, the alpha hooking each of Jongin’s legs on his arms while he positions himself.

 

The first slide is slick and sends tiny pinpricks throughout Jongin’s body as Kyungsoo settles for a slow and deep rhythm between them. It elicits a lazy kind of heat, one that spreads and builds until pleasure is achieved in its entirety. In the midst of deep kisses and soft sounds, Jongin orgasms, making Kyungsoo swell inside him until the alpha’s knot catches on his rim. Kyungsoo’s thrusts then mellow into rotating grinds, Jongin placing gentle pecks on his temple and rubbing his back to help him get through. Kyungsoo reaches his peak after a while, with a deep groan that makes Jongin’s cock twitch. They remain connected as Kyungsoo waits out his knot, Jongin giggling when Kyungsoo starts alternating between licking his lips and lightly sucking them to ride out his high.

 

“Tickles.”

 

Kyungsoo stops and smiles down at Jongin, nuzzling his head on the omega’s neck. Jongin feels he can get used to this serene silence, until Kyungsoo breaks it by asking,

 

“Jongin, why do you have my scarf?”


End file.
